


My Little Calendar Girl

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 5 AM, F/M, Its 3 am, M/M, blitzo x angel is a cameo w/ implied mpreg, completed at like, i had to add a reference to black friday, i ship vox and mimzy, i'm legit only writing this to be self indulgent, nvm its kinda long, probably gonna be the shortest drabble ever, this whole series is self indulgence, tickle me wiggly is jesus, with a montage i made up in my head.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: A year in the life of Moxxie as a good dad.featuring my gf's charlastor child, samael, and her moxxie/millie oc, maverick so i added her (iminbby) for citationalso i was listening to calendar girl by neil sedakaalso its 3 am why am i doing this
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Vox/Mimzy
Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My Little Calendar Girl

January. 

Bringing home little Magpie Lutin-Muerte, or Magpie Muerte as she’d be known since it's easier to just state her father’s last name rather than her mother’s maiden name along with it. Oh, what a beautiful little baby girl she was, albeit a bit small. He was now a father to two children, his five year old son, Maverick and now sweet, itty bitty, little Magpie.

It was countless nights without sleep in the coming months, but it was worth it.

Getting up in the middle of the night to tend to his youngest child, dark red skin like her mother, same black hair too although she had a ring of white going all around from him, she had her father’s eyes, although that wasn’t hard when all imps appeared to have quite similar eyes. 

In the mornings, it would be difficult to prepare for work as she’d cling to him or her mother, and in the evenings, she would be wailing until she was held for at least an hour or two, a very needy girl she was. Her father was sure she’d grow up to be quite the extrovert at this point! 

February. 

A month old! Happy one monthiversary to little Magpie! Oh, how Maggie’s grown! Okay, so she’s hardly grown in size, but she’s grown! 

Valentine’s Day, Maggie’s first very first! This day wouldn’t mean anything to her right now, as she’s still a baby but when she’s older, she’ll find it means chocolate and quite a lot of it! And making her parents spend ten bucks on dumb little cards to hand out in school until she’s in sixth grade, as it stops being an activity at that point, and when she’s older than that, she’ll learn that its about being romantic with the boy or girl that you love, doing rather excessive gestures, bringing flowers, buying chocolate, going on lavish dates with the intent of getting in the sheets that night. 

But for now, all it was to the little imp was being dressed up in a black dress with white hearts all over, a white bow around what would be her waist were not a chubby little infant, sitting on the counter while her father cooked. Her brother rushed from school, mother by his side, he had a bag full of candies, he of course had offered some to his mom, and she had gone to offer them to his father. 

Maverick, a small boy with rather messy black and white blotched hair, had rushed to his baby sister, he was barely about to reach her leg as he was so small compared to the counter, due to being a five year old imp child. “Hey, Maggie, want some candy?” he tapped her soft little leg which got her attention, she looked confused at the wrapped treat she was being offered, “Here let me take that off for you.” The oh-so-good big brother said, taking the purple wrapper off the small heart shaped treat, he plopped it into her hand when his father finally turned his head, “No! You can’t just give her candy, she’s not on solids yet!”  
March. 

Brother’s sixth birthday, man how the years seem to soar by, Maverick’s turning six years old!

It was the crack of dawn, the sun had barely even started to rise! Maverick was already wide awake, actually one couldn’t be too sure if the boy even slept! He approached his sister’s crib, she laid in a black onesie with those little things known as feeties covering her toes, she had been fast asleep until her big brother came to speak to her. 

“Maggie, guess what we get to do today? We’re goin’ to a pizza place! An’-an’-an’ maybe even a water park! Doesn’t that sound fun? Maybe when you’re older, we can take you to a water park. I bet you’ll have a lotta fun with mom or somethin’ though at the water park. Maybe you’ll be Gram’ma!” he wasn’t exactly helping his sister’s much needed rest, now was he? Chatting her ear holes off while she was trying to sleep and being quite loud about it. 

Thankfully, his mother heard him, and entered the room quickly, “Ricky, why are you up right now? You should be sleeping.” She scooped up the young boy, who looked irritated, “Moooom! I wanna tell Maggie ‘bout my party!” 

His party truly only consisted of him, his “cousins” who were only two years old and weren’t actually his cousins as they were Blitzo’s kids and Moxxie never understood why his boss felt the need to invite himself to every event he tried having for his kid. He tries to have a nice Krampusmas, Blitzo feels the need to be annoying as ever and comes over with his hairy drooling brats. 

“You can tell her later, sweetie, right now you both need to get some rest.”

He was carried back to his room and was out like a light. 

April. 

The kid’s on break? Check. 

Baby’s starting to grab everything that she shouldn’t? Check!

Work’s as obnoxious as ever? Check! 

How was Moxxie meant to handle this? His son was having his first break from school in the month of April! How can it get more chaotic? By him wanting to go out and do everything of course, while the infant was starting to grab everything, but do you know what Moxxie wanted to do? Go out and have an evening alone with his wife! Oh, it's been so long since the days before hearing the word, ‘dad’ every few minutes! How he yearned for those days, but could he exactly trust someone to babysit Maggie? And where was he going to get a babysitter? He could easily see Maverick being less of a handful than his sister because of the age difference, six years old was quite different to a literal baby.

Upon hearing that Moxxiie needed a babysitter, guess who decided to move in the idea? Blitzo.

It was about as chaotic as you’d think, he’d bring over his own children, twins, Alphonse and Rosettmiana. 

So, in a house alone you have;

Blitzo, two year old half spider toddlers, a baby imp who was suffering from separation anxiety since her father hardly ever let go of her, and a six year old who liked to cause a lot of trouble. 

This would end well. 

“Sir, please promise me you won’t destroy my house, I can’t afford to move again.”

“Have some faith in me, Moxxie, I am the most responsible adult there is!”

“I highly doubt that, sir.” 

May. 

Mother’s Day! 

While Millie was off having some girl’s time with her mother, doing whatever it is women do when they finally get some off time from being a mom, which could range from going to a spa or slaughtering helpless demons for a workout, it depends on Millie’s mood.

But what did this leave Moxxie with? The playdate that Maggie was supposed to have. 

A few weeks ago, they had taken her to a baby play group which resulted in them having literal royalty in their living room right now. Pudgy little prince, Samael Magne sitting on the floor with blocks alongside the much smaller Magpie while his mother watched on,sitting on the couch, her womb was clearly not done producing children despite her child on the floor currently being one child in a set of quadruplets. The rest were at home with her husband because he refused to set foot in anything that involved watching small children drool on each other for an hour. 

Moxxie couldn’t be paranoid though, due to the child’s size compared to his own little girl, and the fact he was trying to eat a block currently. 

“Shouldn’t you be worried that he’s eating a block? I think he’s about to swallow it.”

“He can digest pretty much anything, I’ve stopped being worried about it.” 

Well isn’t that something. 

This child could quite literally swallow his daughter whole if Moxxie wasn’t cautious enough. 

The kids were getting along though! Exchanging spit covered toys, better watch out, they might become an item in the future! 

June. 

Summer vacation! Oh, Satan help him! He was going to go insane with his son at home, that ball of energy was going to kill him, and Maggie was starting to crawl all over the place, this was bound to get bad! 

The little boy rushed upstairs to his parents’ room, the sun was shining, he finished watching a knock off Spongebob SquarePants since Hell wasn’t good enough to have the real deal; That’s the true suffering. Every program was a knock off or rip off of an actually good show. 

“Dad! Dad! Get up, get up!” 

“Mmm..It’s my day off, Ricky, if you’re hungry, go fix a bowl of cereal. I left the box opened and in reach for you and I set up a bowl with milk in the fridge. Please let me sleep.” 

“Can we go to the beach today?”

“You’ve only been home for one day, kid. Ricky, can you please just let me sleep?” 

The little boy climbed on the bed, hitting his dad’s side, “I wanna go to the beach!” 

“Not with that attitude. Now, please let me sleep, I’ll let you know later. Okay?”

“Fiiiiine!”

The small imp boy left in a huff.

July. 

Beach day! Magpie in a little bathing suit, black body and white little skirt, how adorable! She was hanging out in the sand with her dad, while mom and Maverick were having a time playing in the water.  
She had been wearing his sunglasses, which were far too big for her pudgy little face, which was starting to develop freckles similar to his. She’d been throwing the sand up in the air as though it were confetti, much to the annoyance of Moxxie, as it had been getting in his eyes. 

“Maybe that’s enough sand for today, do you wanna go in the water?” 

She looked at him confused, before he eventually scooped her up before going into the very shallow part of the water, he couldn’t dip a child’s toes into something deep! 

He ran his fingers through the water first, to make sure it wasn’t going to be too cold for her before setting her in, and he could’ve sworn that his heart melted when he saw her little smile as she began to splash around in the water, she wanted to go further, but he had to hold her back, that’s the moment he learned he had another little risk taker. 

August. 

Another playdate.

Except this time, he was babysitting the round royal brat because his mother had to tend to some family business with her father or something, and where was his wife? At a doctor’s appointment with Maverick, so he was left alone with two little children, one who happened to be half the size of him already! That child being the pasty, white, rosy cheeked, pink haired little deer child who seemed like he weighed half a ton, what was his mother feeding him!? 

When he got the two little tots settled down on the floor with some toys, he sat on the couch, which turned into laying on the couch as a rather boring show played on the television, which then turned into dozing off. 

Which he would soon regret.

Samael managed to strip himself, and climb his way up the walls and ceiling as though he were 626 from Lilo and Stitch, getting into the fridge and cupboards, that’s why he was so hefty, nothing to do with his mother. Maggie was unfortunately quick to follow his lead towards the kitchen, however, she was limited to just the floor and couldn’t climb onto the counter to sit with him, so instead he spilled some cookies on the floor to share with his best friend. His only friend, at the moment. Well, his aunt Mimzy’s son, Mike, who was about two years older than him, meaning he was an actual two year old, was sort of his friend, Mimzy dropped him off to be watched by his parents sometimes so the two have played. 

By the time Moxxie had woken up, the house was a mess, the kids were naked because clothing restricts them from their natural state of being; nude and covered in cookie crumbs.  
Unfortunately this meant he had to scramble to dress a child half his size, and his tiny little daughter, who would later be diagnosed with dwarfism. Both being very complex to deal with as one was unusually large compared to him and the other was so tiny that he had to be precise with everything.

September.

Back to school! And time for little Maggie to start daycare, oh he wasn’t ready! 

Maverick was eager to get back to playing with other children, but boy was he going to be in for an unfortunate turn of events when it comes to the fact he’ll start getting homework from this grade, being first grade, and for the rest of his life. 

Moxxie had been bringing his little baby girl into daycare, he nearly cried in the car driving here! Today it was daycare, tomorrow it would be college. Where did the time go? It seemed like just yesterday she was still in the womb, giving little kicks being a mystery until deciding it was time to be born. 

He knew she’d grow up eventually, but it was feeling like too much now! She was still a baby, of course, but the time’s gone by so fast, she was already making noises that almost sounded like words! She almost said, “dada” the other day! 

Oh, little Maggie was growing up so fast. She was already making friends with boys too. Satan knows he won’t like that in the future. 

October. 

Halloween, simple time, and also the time work was busiest, there’s a lot of jobs for people who either want snotty teens who threw toilet paper on the house the previous year taken out or they wanted to have someone put razor blades in the trick or treat bowls.

In Imp City, that sort of thing wasn’t uncommon, his son decided to do the horrible act of dressing like his boss for the holiday while little Maggie was dressed as an Oreo cookie, how adorable.

She was going to be daddy’s little helper in passing out candy since he lacked the energy to walk around the whole city with a six year old boy to get candy that was only going to worsen the inability to sleep that he had. 

What a fun night this was going to be.

November. 

Great, he had to deal with his in-laws, now. They’d yet to meet Maggie, so this was going to be fun, if they had the decency to show up, they have pretty much actively ignored Millie’s existence since she married Moxxie, clearly they thought she could’ve done better. At least Moxxie’s parents, who were nearing their eighties, were in love with Millie, they thought she was perfect. She was just the energy that Moxxie needed in his life, a confident young lady with a sense of humor, and the ability to actually wake up in the morning. So, basically, they served as a second set of parents to the woman. 

Millie had set a turkey on the table, there was a ticking from inside, “Honey, you didn’t put a bomb in it again...Right?”

Last year was one of the reasons they had to move, although last Thanksgiving, Millie was seven months pregnant.

“So what if I did? It was on a little one this time, Mox.” 

She was cutting in to serve pieces to the family when the bird exploded, the meat flying everywhere, and the imp jumped back in surprise while the children merely watched with glee, “It’s like a meat snow!” Maverick laughed before taking a piece off the floor to eat. 

December. 

Maggie’s almost a whole year old! Time sure does fly, and he had to get this picture while they were shopping in the mall for Krampusmas presents for their family, which now had to include Blitzo as Millie found herself attached to him as a friend at this point since his kids had been over so often. 

She was dealing with the shopping because everybody knows Moxxie is too easily stressed to deal with talking to people, high priced gifts, and having to fight for a toy. The hot new toy was some sort of doll called Willie or whatever, who cares, buy it for their nearly one year old daughter, sounds like a plan. 

Moxxie was trying to get Maggie to look a little less afraid of the clearly fake Krampus, who happened to just be a guy in a mascot outfit in a red suit, but how could he when he was a bit nervous about letting her near a stranger, and on top of that, he had a six year old there too! 

“Daaad! Maggie peed!” The kid was clearly lying as the little girl showed no discomfort, his pants however, looked wet. 

Ricky peed himself on Krampus’ lap. 

Great.

What a holiday.


End file.
